finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Gaia (Final Fantasy VII)
Planet, hay Gaia là tên thế giới, hành tinh trong Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Bản Đồ Địa Lý Planet được tạo ra từ 3 lục địa không tên: một ở phía đông, một ở phía tay và một ở phía Bắc. Những hòn đảo, quần đảo lớn khác như đảo Mideel phía nam Lục địa Đông là một phần trong một quần đảo lớn, một đảo với khu rừng lớn bao quanh Temple of the Ancients (Đền của người Cổ đại) nằm ở phía Tây Nam Lục địa Đông và một đảo dài phía tây Lục địa Tây, quê hương của người Wutai. Hầu hết thế giới có khí hậu ôn hòa với những đồng cỏ lớn ngăn cách bởi những rặng núi. Lục địa Bắc được tạo ra bởi nhiều tảng băng lớn, được gọi là Great Glacier. Ở cực bắc của đại lục là một miệng núi lửa lớn gọi là Northern Crater dẫn sâu vào trong lòng của Planet. Sa mạc lớn nhất nằm ở Lục địa Tây, phía dưới Gold Saucer. Một đầm lầy có thể tìm thấy ở Lục địa Tây, ngay phía trước Mythril Mines. Tự Nhiên Planet không đơn giản chỉ là một hành tinh trong vũ trụ, nó là một cơ thể sống, là nơi các sinh vật sinh ra và cũng là nơi trở về khi chết. Máu của nó là dòng Lifestream, một dòng năng lượng chứa tất cả những hiểu biết của các loài sinh vật từng sống trên mặt đất. Vì là một cơ thể sống nên Planet cũng có suy nghĩ của riêng nó. Con người có khả năng đặc biệt, người Cetra có thể nói chuyện trực tiếp với Planet. Planet còn tạo ra những con quái vật bảo vệ gọi là WEAPON, được triệu tập mỗi khi Planet thấy bị đe dọa. Quái vật bảo vệ mạnh nhất là Omega có thể chuyển Lifestream ra vũ trụ khi Planet chết như các loài khác. Minerva có vẻ như có mỗi liên kết với ý chí của Planet, có thể là nữ thần của nó. Lịch Sử Lịch sử thời cổ đại Approximately 2000 years before the start of Final Fantasy VII, the Planet was home to an ancient nomadic group of people called the Cetra. The Cetra were close to their homeworld, and could communicate with it. One day, an extraterrestrial being crashed into the Northern Continent, causing a massive wound in the Planet's surface that would one day be called the Northern Crater. This creature was Jenova. Jenova used her power to take the form of Cetra and trick their loved ones into letting their guard down. Slowly, Jenova destroyed most of the Cetra, until what remained of their number sealed Jenova away. Humans, a branch of the Cetra who abandoned their nomadic ways and built permanent settlements, largely survived the calamity, and became the dominant race on the Planet. The Cetra were reduced to almost nothing, the only signs of their existence being the ruins called the Forgotten Capital on the Northern Continent. Khoảng 2000 năm trước sự kiện Final Fantasy VII, Planet là nhà của một nhóm người cổ đại có tên Cetra. Người Cetra rất gần gũi với thế giới họ đang sống và có thể giao tiếp được với nó. Một ngày kia có một sinh vật ngoài trái đất rơi xuống Lục địa Bắc, gây ra vết thương lớn cho bề mặt Planet, ngày nay được gọi là Northern Crater. Sinh vật này mang tên Jenova. Jenova dùng sức mạnh của mình biến thành người Cetra, lừa người thân của họ để họ không cảnh giác. Jenova dần dần tiêu diệt gần hết người Cetra đến khi những người sống sót giam cầm nó lại. Human, một nhánh khác của Cetra từ bỏ cách sống cũ để xây dựng những nơi ở vững chắc đã sống sót sau thảm họa và trở thành loài thống trị Planet. Người Cetra gần như biến mất hoàn toàn, dấu hiệu duy nhất về sự tồn tại của họ là đống hoang tàn Forgotten Capital ở Lục địa Bắc. Sự phát triển của Shinra 2000 năm sau, loài người tới định cư ở Planet. Một công ty sản xuất vũ khí, Tập đoàn năng lượng điện tử Shinra, điều hành bởi Chủ tịch Shinra đã tìm ra cách lấy Lifestream để tạo ra năng lượng Mako. Với nguồn năng lượng này, con người xây dựng được những kì quan công nghệ khổng lồ, như thành phố lớn Midgar ở Lục địa Đông. Nhưng việc làm này đang hút cạn dần sự sống của Planet, và thế giới đang dần chết đi. Khu vực xung quanh Midgar biến thành một vùng đất chết với màn đêm vĩnh viễn. Hi vọng tìm ra truyền thuyết về Miền đất hứa - Promised Land, Shinra cho truy lùng những hậu duệ của người Cetra. Nhưng họ lại tìm ra phong ấn của Jenova. Nghĩ rằng Jenova là một “Người cổ đại”, Shinra khởi động Dự án Jenova để tạo ra một người có sức mạnh Cetra. Công ty này lớn dần từ một tập đoàn nhỏ thành tổ chức thống trị thế giới. Vùng đất duy nhất còn chống đối Shinra là Wutai. Sau Chiến tranh Wutai, Shinra chiếm được lãnh thổ này, thống trị toàn Planet. Tiếp sau cuộc chinh phạt Wutai xuất hiện 2 mối đe dọa với Shinra. AVALANCHE, một tổ chức khủng bố muốn phá hủy Shinra và cứu Planet khỏi sự đe dọa đến từ năng lượng Mako. Một chỉ huy của AVALANCHE - Fuhito - đã phản bội lại tổ chức, triệu hồn con quái vật Zirconiade. Một nhóm người li khai khỏi đội Turks, lực lượng mật vụ của Shinra, đánh bại được Zirconiade ở khu ổ chuột tại Midgar. Cùng thời gian này, Genesis Rhapsodos, thành viên đội đặc nhiệm SOLDIER của Shinra, một đứa trẻ được sinh ra trong Dự án Jenova cũng trốn khỏi Shinra. Hắn dẫn đầu đội quân gồm những bản sao của mình chống lại tổ chức và những người bạn trong nhóm SOLDIER. Trong cuộc chiến, Sephiroth, “con trai” Jenova, SOLDIER mạnh nhất bỗng trở nên điên loạn, phá hủy thị trấn Nibelheim. Một người lính Shinra có tên Cloud Strife chứng kiến cảnh quê nhà mình bị thiêu rụi đã đánh bại Sephiroth. Hắn rơi vào dòng Lifestream và được cho là đã chết. Genesis sau đó bị một SOLDIER, Zack Fair đánh bại và bị Shinra bắt làm vật thí nghiệm. Thiên thạch 5 năm sau khi bị hạ gục ở Nibelheim, Sephiroth quay trở lại từ cõi chết, đoạt lấy thân thể Jenova và nhập vào mình. Sephiroth giết Chủ tịch Shinra. Rufus Shinra lên nắm quyền thay cha và truy đuổi Sephiroth. Cloud Strife cùng nhóm bạn của mình cũng tìm Sephiroth khắp Planet. Trong nhóm có người Cetra cuối cùng, Aerith Gainsborough. Khi đang tìm kiếm, Sephiroth giết Aerith và tiêu diệt hoàn toàn nòi giống Cetra. Mục tiêu của Sephiroth là triệu hồi Thiên thạch để gây ra một vết thương lớn với Planet, sau đó nắm quyền điều khiển Năng lượng Linh hồn (Spirit Energy) mà Planet sẽ dùng để tự chữa lành cho mình. Với viên Black Materia, Sephiroth đã triệu hồi được Thiên thạch. Đối mặt với sự hủy diệt, Planet đã gọi những kẻ bảo vệ nó, gọi là WEAPON nhưng chúng không ngăn cản được Sephiroth, thay vào đó lại phá hủy Trụ sở Shinra, khi đó Rufus vẫn ở bên trong, kết thúc sự thống trị của Shinra. Cloud cùng đồng đội đi tiêu diệt Sephiroth, trong khi đó Thiên thạch đang rơi thẳng xuống Midgar nhưng bị chặn đứng bởi phép Holy, tuy nhiên nó vẫn phá hủy được Midgar và một số vùng lân cận. Trong cuộc chạm trán này, dòng Lifestream đã phun trào, đẩy Thiên thạch ra vũ trụ để giúp Holy tiêu diệt nó. Sự kiện này được những người sống sót gọi là “Thiên thạch rơi”. Sau sự kiện thiên thạch rơi Sau sự kiện trên, Midgar không còn là thủ đô của cả thế giới nữa. Shinra được thay thế bằng Tổ chức tái sinh thế giới World Regenesis Organization (WRO), thành lập từ Rufus Shinra tưởng đã chết. 2 năm sau khi Sephiroth và Jenova bị đánh bại, tàn tích của sức mạnh ác quỷ đó vẫn tồn tại, xuất hiện trên mặt đất dưới dạng dịch bệnh Geostigma. 3 "mãnh" của Sephiroth cũng xuất hiện, săn tìm cái đầu Jenova để hồi sinh “anh trai” của chúng. Kadaj, tên đứng đầu, đã hợp nhất với Jenova tại đống tàn tích của Midgar, tái tạo lại Sephiroth để một lần nữa tàn phá Planet. Cloud Strife chạm trán Sephiroth và đánh bại kẻ thù cũ một lần nữa. Một năm sau, Deepground, bí mật cuối cùng của Shinra, xuất hiện tấn công loài người. Deepground là một tổ chức bí mật có trụ sở bên dưới lòng Midgar và bị mắc kẹt sau vụ Thiên thạch rơi. Sự trở lại của chúng gây ra một cuộc chiến giữa WRO và Deepground, được mô tả là Cuộc chiến Midgar. Vincent Valentine, một người trong nhóm Cloud và là mục tiêu của Deepground đã tiến sâu vào Midgar và hạ những tên chỉ huy Deepground. Tuy nhiên chúng đã triệu hồi thành công Omega WEAPON. Vincent biến hình thành Chaos và đánh bại Omega, cứu lấy Planet. Văn Hóa Có hai loài có tri thức được biết đến ở Planet là sinh vật dạng người, như người Cetra và con người, còn lại là Chủng loại của Red XIII, có tuổi thọ gấp nhiều lần con người nhưng chưa bao giờ xây dựng được nền văn minh, tồn tại với số lượng nhỏ. Moggle chỉ tồn tại trong trí tưởng tượng của con người. Ngoài việc tôn thờ Planet và người Wutai thờ thần Leviathan, không có bất cứ một tôn giáo nào khác. Sử thi cổ LOVELESS có đề cập đến một nữ thần nhưng không có tổ chức tôn giáo nào về thần này xuất hiện. Lịch trong thế giới này giống với lịch Gre-goa trong thế giới thực, với 12 tháng và 365 ngày. Final Fantasy VII diễn ra vào cuối năm 0007, đầu năm 0008, trước 10000 năm so với sự ra đời của loại lịch này trên thực tế. Có một ngày lễ vào cuối tháng 12 giống với Lễ Giáng sinh. Thế giới cũng được chia làm nhiều múi giờ vì tàu Midgar chạy dựa trên giờ chuẩn của Midgar (Midgar Standard Time). Thế giới Final Fantasy VII khá hiện đại, gần giống với thế giới thực, có cả tivi, điện thoại di động, xe oto, máy bay và tất cả những tiện nghi cần cho nguồn năng lượng hàng loạt như Mako. Trước khi có Mako, thị trấn Corel là nơi xuất khẩu than, nhưng sau đó mọi người quay trở về với nguồn nguyên liệu thô. Tuy nhiên chỉ có những thành phố lớn là có công nghệ cao phát triển, những thị trấn nhỏ thì rơi vào cảnh tụt hậu khá xa. Nhờ có giao thông tiện lợi, nhiều nơi đã trở thành điểm du lịch như thị trấn Costa del Sol, khu nghỉ mát ở Wutai và Icicle Inn. Trong cuộc khủng hoảng Thiên thạch, loài người đã phóng thành công một tên lửa nhân tạo vào vũ trụ. Quân đội hiện đại cùng các hạm đội airship cũng xuất hiện. Danh Sách Địa Danh Thông Tin Bên Lề *Hầu hết bản chất của Planet như liên quan tới cơ thể sống được đề cập trong phim CGI Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Ý tưởng này được gọi là Thuyết Gaia. *Trong phiên bản Nintendo DS của Final Fantasy IV, cảnh giữa hồn ma Anna và Edward tạo nên một hình ảnh gần với Planet. Anna nói tới một “Linh hồn” mời gọi cô trở thành “một phần của nó một lần nữa”, khá giống với việc sự sống quay về Planet khi nó chết đi. *Một vài nguồn dùng “Gaia” làm tên chính thức cho thế giới của Final Fantasy VII bao gồm cả cuốn sách cung cấp thông tin về Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'. Tuy nhiên trong bộ sưu tập, thế giới đơn giản chỉ được gọi là “Planet”, chưa từng đề cập tới Gaia trong các game gần đây. *Mặc dù chưa chính thức được xác nhận nhưng Planet có thể là Trái Đất khi Safer∙Sephiroth đề cập tới những hành tinh bị sao băng tàn phá có cùng tên với các hành tinh trong hệ mặt trời như Sao Diêm Vương, Sao Thổ, Sao Mộc, Sao Thủy, và Sao Kim. Thể_loại:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Thế giới Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII